Sorina Mother's day
by KiraYamato90
Summary: a quite belated mother's day fanfic and remember to love your MAMA!


**A belated mother's day fanfic**

**Continuing from "Visting back Highschool" Fanfic**

**Hope you enjoy**

**And special thanks towards Rafaael20 for giving me the idea**

**Summary: Yukihira Aki, Erina's and Soma's 4 years old daughter, preparing a special present for Erina her mother**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**At Totsuki**

Yukihira Aki was at Totsuki as Erina had asked Alice to babysit her for a while as she and Soma were taking Senzaemon to the hospital to fix up his aching back as he gave too much piggy back rides to Aki and his old bones aren't as strong as they use too

"Mother's day?" Aki asked to her Aunt Alice who was sitting at the Head Master office while her husband, Ryo was standing beside her as he was carrying two infants in a baby strap on carrier on him

"yup, it's a day where every kid gives their mommies a big surprise!" Alice said with a big smiled to her niece

"when is it?!" Aki asked her aunt curious

"two more days" Alice said as she turns the calendar on the desk face towards her niece

She then points her finger to 12th of May on the calendar

"do you want to give Erina a big surprise?" Alice asked as Aki nodded her head very fast to her question

Alice smiled as she clapped her hands in joy

"then let's get started!" she said with a smiled as Aki cheered while Ryo just lazily looks to them as he carries his kids

The next day they got Soma to let him know on the big surprise and had asked him to distract Erina for the day as Aki and Alice worked hard to make Erina a present

Two days had passed and our attention is now towards the Yukihira's home

**Mansion near Totsuki**

**Bed room**

Erina was sleeping on her bed with her husband who was not there as she slowly woke up because of the blinding light coming from her curtains

She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawns

"Soma?" she called out as she saw her husband was not asleep as usual

She then raised an eyebrow in confusion as she could've sworn that they went to sleep together

Erina got out of bed and went towards her daughter's room

She went in and saw that her daughter was not in there

"Aki?" Erina called out to her and heard a response coming from downstairs

"down here, Mommy!"

Aki called out downstairs as Erina then went to the stairs and walked down

"Aki, have you seen your father? I can't find hi- waaaah!" Erina was about to ask Aki on where Soma was, but she was cut off as Confetti poppers exploded and surprised her

She then saw Aki, Alice, Soma, Ryo and Senzaemon downstairs as there was a sign on top that said

"Happy Mother's day"

"Happy mother's day. Mommy!" Aki cheered out as she hugs her mother's legs

"eh?" Erina said in confusion before realizing that today was mother's day

"today's mother's day, Erina" Soma said as she went to Aki and carried her up

"Alice told her of it and she was excited in giving you the best surprise ever, right, Aki?" Soma asked his daughter who nodded with a grin

Erina smiled as she carried her daughter and gives her a thank you kiss on her forehead

"thank you, Aki!" Erina thanked her with a big smile as Aki returned it with a big smile of her own

"not only you, Erina"

A voice spoke out from the kitchen as Mana, Azami and Jouichiro came in

"I'm a mother too you know?" she said with a smile

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Aki squealed out as Erina put her down before Aki hugged the three of them

They then celebrated mother's day with a blast as Erina made Mana a mother's day meal as a present for her

"it's time for your present, Aki" Alice whispered to Aki as she nodded

Aki then runs to the kitchen, only to come out in a few seconds with a pink paper bag

"Mommy, this is your present!" Aki exclaimed as she runs towards her mother

"wait Aki! Don't run!" Alice exclaimed as when she did, Aki slipped on her foot and fell down as her present for Erina was squashed down below her

**CRACK!**

The sound of something breaking was heard as Aki sat up and sees the pink paper bag all scrunched up as she had fell on it

Tears formed on Aki's eyes before they streamed down

"Waaaaaahhhhhhh!" Aki cried as she holds her eyes

Soma and Erina went to their daughter as Soma caressed his daughter's head before lifting her up

"Mommy's present…..-sniff- sob-…..Mommy's present….." Aki cried out as she had worked so hard with Alice to make it

"it's alright, Aki" Soma said as he wipes her tears

"what was in it?" Soma asked Aki

"heart shaped cookies" Aki replied sobbing a bit

Erina takes out a piece of broken cookie piece and looks to it before taking a bite out of it

"I broke….Mommy's present" Aki said as her tears were forming again

"the consistency of sugar is balanced, the texture is soft yet crunchy, cinnamon was added and the taste was overall melded in harmony"

Erina commented as she took another piece of cookies and ate it before looking to her daughter with a smile

"it was delicious, Aki" she said as her daughter teared up before hugging Erina

"Mommy….!" Aki cried out to her

Erina hugs her daughter back as she smiled while caressing her

"it doesn't matter if the present is crumbled, Aki. The only thing matters is that you worked so hard to make it" Soma said as he petted Aki's head

They then continued the mother's day celebration till it was time for the sun to set

The Yukihira family excuses themselves as Aki fell asleep from too much energy exhausting

They then bring her back up to her room and change her into her pyjamas before heading back into their room

**Soma's and Erina's room**

Soma and Erina were now going to bed as Soma sat at his side of the bed

"I can't believe it took Aki only one time to make you say "It's delicious"" Soma said with a cheeky smirk

"well, she is my daughter, of course her cooking would make me say it's delicious" Erina said with a proud smile

"and not your husband's?" Soma asked smirking to her as Erina huffed at him

Soma laughs a bit to his wife before he pulls her waist and rested her head to his chest

"at least, I'm still the first one to make you say it's delicious" he said as he kissed her forehead

"hmph!" Erina huffed to him

"and it took you way too much time to do it" she said

"oh really?" Soma asked as he spins them around as he was now on top of her

"then why was I able to have your first in our third year of highschool, hmmm?" Soma asked cheekily as Erina blushed hard

"don't say it like that! People will misunderstand!" Erina screamed at him

"what people?" Soma asked before hearing the door to their room being opened as both of them turns to see Aki looking at them

"oh, are Mommy and Daddy going to make a baby?" Aki asked with a smile

"AKI?!" Erina and Soma exclaimed in surprise to her appearance and to her words

"where did you learn that!?" Soma exclaimed at his daughter as both parents were blushing hard

"from Auntie Alice" Aki answered him

""ALICE!"" Erina screamed in her mind as a chibi head of Alice appeared as she sticks out her tongue while smiling to Erina and said "Te hee~"

"so. Are you? Are you?" Aki asked with a cheerful and innocent smile

Erina and Soma tried to give out some crazy reasons for Aki and finally able to set it down that she can only know when she is a bit older

"why aren't you in bed, Aki?" Soma asked to his daughter after realizing it was past her curfew

"I want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight" Aki replied while hugging a cat doll in her arms

Soma and Erina looks to each other before smiling

"well then…" Soma said before carrying up his daughter

"let's go to bed"

The family went to bed as they laid down Aki in the middle between them as Aki hugged Erina's waist as Erina softly caressed her

Soma smiled as he laid his arm around Erina and hugged the two of them with him

"good night, mommy, daddy" Aki said as she smiled

"Good night, Aki" Soma and Erina replied before giving their daughter a kiss on her forehead

They then went to sleep as the moon rises and it was a peaceful night

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
